What? Ah, Yes
by Aosenzix
Summary: Persahabatan yang sudah terpisah selama 17 tahun itu terjalin kembali. Namun, mereka saling melupakan janji itu. Gakupo yang jatuh cinta pada Luka, Kaito naksir kepada Len. Gajeness, OOC, alur maksa. Sementara T, nanti baru M hoho. HIATUS NOT DISCONTINUED
1. 1 We meet again

Psychedelic 'Saike' Dreams © 2011

Vocaloid Singing Synthesizer © Yamaha Corp.

A Vocaloid FanFiction, by me

Romance/Hurt-Comfort, T until M

Warning: OOC, Gajeness, Typo (maybe), AU

Note: Anggaplah mereka masih kuliah dan berusia 21 tahun. Dan kemungkinan rating akan berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.

_Hope your enjoy it._

"**What? Ah, Yes."**

…

_"Kaito, aku dengar kalau kita tidak mau berpisah kita menikah saja!"_

_"He? Menikah?"_

_"Iya,__ tapi nanti ketika kita sudah dewasa."_

_"Kalau begitu, baiklah! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menikah!"_

_"Janji ya, Kaito!"_

**KRIING**

Ah, bunyi nyaring itu mengganggu tidurku saja. Pasti itu yang selalu dipikirkan sang pria bersurai ungu panjang itu tiap pagi. Menggerutu pelan—dan jemarinya yang jenjang itu mematikan jam weker sialan yang sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Merenggangkan tubuh yang pegal-pegal itu. Iris biru muda itu melirik lemah kearah dua jarum pada jam weker itu. Sedikit ternganga mengetahui sekarang pukul 6.58. Yah—tidak usah ditebak lagi karena sekarang ia—

"APA? SUDAH JAM 8 KURANG?" buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, keributan kecil di pagi hari yang sudah biasa. Entah salahnya atau salah jam weker yang tidak membangunkannya lebih awal.

Dengan cepat dan langsung asal_ 'byur'_ saja. Tak lupa menghanduki tubuhnya yang—err berisi itu. Lalu menyambar kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Berpakaian biasa namun tetap keren lah. Itu kebiasaan seorang Kamui Gakupo yang selalu eksis dimata gadis-gadis. Tanpa cekcok lagi disambarnya tas berisi buku-buku pelajaran, mengenakan sepatu dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah stasiun kereta api. Berharap ia tidak terlambat daripada kena hajar dosen menyebalkan bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ugh, mengingat wajahnya saja sudah merinding. Penggaris besar bisa saja menghantam mahkota kebanggaannya kuat-kuat kapanpun beliau mau.

Stasiun sudah didepan mata. Target didapatkan,

Menambah kecepatan berlari, dan—

Gotcha!

Masuk kedalam gerbong dengan segera. Ia melirik jam alorji ditangan kirinya. Oh, baru jam 07.15. Artinya ia sama sekali tidak terlambat ya, melainkan terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan seorang Gakupo akhirnya menyadari sebuah kebodohan besarnya. Ia salah melihat jam weker yang sudah teronggok lemah dilantai—hancur karena tidak sengaja dibanting oleh pemuda bodoh yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Astaga, Kamui Gakupo. Kau terjebak lagi oleh jam wekermu." Bergumam pelan hingga ia menepuk dahi sendiri. Mengecek tasnya, bersyukur karena buku makalahnya sudah ia siapkan semalam. Lalu, dimana handphonenya?

Menegak ludah, ia merogoh kantong depan, belakang, bahkan tasnya sendiri di obrak abrik—tidak ada. Apa ia meninggalkannya di meja? Mustahil, masa ia lupa membawa handphone kesayangannya? Oh tidak. Sudahlah, nak. Sekarang jangan pikirkan handphone dan tetap fokus. Kau harus pergi ke kampus sebelum diberikan 'hadiah manis' oleh guru 'tersayang'mu.

_Drrt. Drrt._

_a lapp dapp dapp a-dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do_

_wa ba lip dap dap, ba lipp ba libb, ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do __**(*)**_

What?

Lagu itu sepertinya tidak asing didengarnya. Banyak pasang mata tertuju kearahnya. Pantas saja ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ketika dirogoh, rupanya benar. Ada handphone dengan gantungan ungu berbentuk terong. Oke memalukan namun bagaimana lagi? Helaan nafas, dimatikannya ringtone bodoh itu juga mematikan alarm agar tidak berbunyi lagi.

Tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi—dan ia siap belajar—dengan bosan.

07.45. 3 April 2010 – Utatemita Gakuen

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan tegap dan melangkah tak terlalu besar. Sebuah tas di tenteng dengan mudahnya oleh jemari panjang itu. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari seseorang. Hari-harinya tidak pernah berubah semenjak memasuki tingkat Universitas. Masih dalam satu lingkup dengan SD, SMP, dan SMA yang dulu menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu dan sekolah ini merupakan Akademi—yang sedikit berbeda dengan akademi se-Jepang karena ada jenjang universitas.

Sepasang iris biru muda itu melihat sekeliling, seseorang yang sdah ia cari sedaritadi belum ketemu. Yang ia temui justru Leon yang sedang diomeli oleh Lola, Dell yang cuek dikerumuni gadis-gadis, semuanya sama. Tapi didalam hatinya ia merasa ada yang kurang. Seseorang yang sangat penting baginya dan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Menatap jendela yang kebetulan ada disamping tempatnya berdiri. Gakupo memutuskan untuk memandangi pemandangan diluar sesaat.

Langit nampak biru, berhiaskan awan-awan indah dilangit. Bahkan Gakupo sempat melihat—eskrim(?) melayang-layang dilangit. Astaga ia mulai berkhayal lagi. Rupanya benar, Gakupo merindukan keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Kaito."

…

"Waa! Megurine Luka-sama sudah datang lho!"

Sebuah suara, tidak, koor suara para lelaki yang kebetulan ada di sana mengganggu telinganya. Tak heran, mereka mengerubungi sang diva cantik yang baru saja memasuki koridor. Surai panjang merah muda sepinggang, bibir pink yang manis, kulit porselen mulus, tubuh langsing yang menggoda iman pria manapun. Termasuk Gakupo Kamui, pria berambut panjang ungu ini. Gadis-gadis disana sampai merasa tersaingi dengan adanya 'Si Tuan Putri' itu. Sedangkan para lelaki terkagum-kagum dengan keberadaan Luka, si gadis perfect seuniversitas. Mustahil jika tidak ada yang terpikat dan tertarik untuk menjadikannya pasangan abadi atau yang kita kenal sebagai 'kekasih'.

Beruntungnya, Gakupo sudah selangkah lebih maju. Kabar baiknya, ia bisa mendekati Luka dengan mudah. Kabar buruknya adalah ia tidak tahu pasti dengan perasaannya. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau terbalaskah?

Hmm, ia jadi penasaran.

"Selamat pagi, Kamui Gakupo-kun."

Ah, namanya dipanggil. Hanya dirinya, yang 'mungkin' bisa mendapatkan rasa cintanya. Tersenyum tipis, "Selamat pagi, My Princess." Mengecup punggung tangan mulus porselen itu lembut dan hati-hati.

"Tidak perlu menggodaiku, Gakupo." Sedikit sinis namun senyuman belum luntur dari wajah Luka. "Kau 'kan sudah tahu bahwa aku benci gombal murahan darimu."

Terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak mencoba menggombalimu kok, hanya member 'salam' hangat untuk sang tuan Putri."

Sedikit rona merah di pipi chubby Luka, memalingkan wajah "Huh, dasar perayu." Menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya. Setelah Luka menjauh, kini para lelaki mengerubungi Gakupo, mengungkapkan rasa kagum pada Gakupo.

_Measuring every single thing  
>With superficial sentimental reasons<br>Don't make me laugh  
>That's barking up the wrong tree<em>

_But then again, I think  
>Sometimes we need to do something interesting<br>I want to be pleased  
>Until I'm satisfied<em>

"Sugoi nee! Kau hebat, Gakupo! Bisa menaklukan Tuan Putri Luka dengan mudah!" bahkan Leon memberikan tepukan cukup keras dipunggungnya yang menurutnya adalah ungkapan rasa bangga. Bagaimana tidak? Kabarnya, Luka merupakan gadis yang mendapat peringkat 1 dalam angket "Gadis incaran mahasiswa Utatemita". Tak heran banyak yang iri dengannya. Sedangkan Gakupo terkekeh pelan, disambut pula dengan kedatangan Mikuo yang memang sempat terpikat dengan Luka.

"Cie, yang sedang PDKT dengan Luka-chan." Mikuo menyikut pelan perut Gakupo, dan membuat pria itu meringis pelan. "Auch, kalian ini apa-apaan sih" hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pujian beruntun oleh dua orang itu.

"Habis, cuma kau yang berani melakukan hal itu! Aku saja gugup berhadapan langsung dengannya! Kau curang, Gakuchan!" Leon menggembungkan pipi, Gakupo terheran dengan panggilan barunya sementara Mikuo berdehem mencoba memberitahukan Leon. Sayangnya si Leon yang bodoh itu belum sadar dengan keberadaan Lola, kekasihnya. Terus saja mengoceh tentang Luka.

"Luka-sama itu cantik, pintar, benar-benar gadis yang perfect ya~"

"Oh, terus bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Lola tanpa basa-basi ikut mengobrol dan mencubit pipi Leon hingga merah. Sang korban terus saja mengaduh kesakitan sambil memohon ampun. Hawa hitam terasa disekeliling Lola. Jelas saja, kekasihnya Leon malah membanggakan tuan-putri-yang-dibanggakan-itu sementara ia diabaikan.

"Leon! Bisa nggak berhenti membanggakan Luka? Kau lupa ya sama pacarmu ini?" Oke, dia mengambek dan itu semua salahmu, Leon.

Pertengkaran yang tiap hari selalu terjadi. Mikuo sudah kabur duluan karena takut dengan hawa mengerikan Lola, tinggal Gakupo saja disana yang terabaikan eksistensinya oleh pasangan kekasih itu. Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka dan—

**BRUK!**

"Aduh!"

Si ungu merasa ia menabrak seseorang, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang ditabrak. Namun suara 'aduh' itu terdengar tidak asing untuknya. Orang itu sekarang memunguti kertas-kertas dan bukunya yang berhamburan. Gakupo yang merasa bersalah itu buru-buru membantu pemuda malang itu, "Maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa kok, trims." Ucap sang pemuda itu sambil memunguti buku terakhir. Gakupo belum sadar dengan nama yang tertera dibuku milik pemuda itu yang masih dipegangnya.

"Ohya, ini bukumu—" Kedua iris mereka bertemu ketika Gakupo menyodorkan buku-buku tersebut. Penampilan yang tidak asing. Surai biru laut, syal biru dilehernya, suara itu-Akhirnya ia sadar siapa yang sudah ditabrak. Jangan-jangan,

"Gakupo?" sedikit mengernyit tidak yakin. Keduanya terheran, hampir saja ia mengira salah orang. Namun kesalah pahaman itu terhapus ketika si biru yang aneh itu menyahut lagi, "Gakupo kan?"

"I-iya saya Gakupo, maaf, anda siapa ya?" rupanya Gakupo terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah kawannya.

"Ini aku, Kaito! Masa kau lupa?" menyadarkan sang ungu tampan itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Cengiran kuda tersungging, pada akhirnya Gakupo ingat dan menepuk dahinya tanda ia lupa. "Astaga, hampir saja aku lupa."

"Hisashiburi da ne, Bakamui." sapa Kaito terlebih dahulu setelah menerima buku miliknya. Sementara Gakupo tersenyum cerah setelah 17 tahun mereka berpisah akhirnya bertemu lagi. Mengernyit sambil terkekeh, "Julukan apa lagi itu, Bakaito?"

"Julukan baru karena kau lupa padaku, ahaha!" tertawa geli. Hingga akhirnya kedua sahabat itu bangkit dan berdiri lagi. Walau berpisah cukup lama, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa tidak banyak yang berubah. Semunya masih sama saja. Gakupo memutuskan untuk mengajak Kaito berjalan bersama menelusuri koridor karena kebetulan, baru saja ia ketahui Kaito adalah murid baru dikelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercakap-cakap cukup banyak, mulai dari 'apa-saja-yang-kau-lakukan-selama-kita-berpisah' atau 'masalalu mereka ketika bersama-sama'. Pasangan sejoli itu memasuki ruangan yang sama.

_Disappearing from sight_

_Telling lies like stabs to the heart_

_I can't get enough of this feeling_

_Like being spun and mixed around_

_Hey, since it's nice being unexpected_

_I will be more serious_

_I will not permit running away_

_As I thought it should be like this_

Hari kebersamaan itu rupanya masih berpihak pada mereka.

Kaito duduk tepat disamping Gakupo, pandangan pemuda ungu itu tak lepas dari sang gadis idamannya. Luka Megurine, selalu Nampak cemerlang dimatanya. Ingin sekali memeluknya, mengecup bibir mungilnya, hingga angan-angannya sudah kelewat jauh dari batas. Hei, nak! Sadarlah! Ahh, bahkan ia hampir tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri dan kini kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada tepat disamping Gakupo, tak lupa Leon berkenalan dengan sang empu biru itu.

"Kenalkan, namaku Leon. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kaito-chan~" embel-embel aneh keluar, sebagai seorang Kaito ia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap segalanya. Jadi hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, daripada dipanggil Bakaito?

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Leon." Teman keduanya di universitas. Ah~ menyenangkan juga sekolah disini, terlebih lagi bertemu dengan Gakupo—eh ?

"Gakupo, oi?" melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Gakupo. Tapi tetap saja pemuda itu masih terpana dengan kecantikan Luka. Rambutnya, tatapannya, kulitnya… Megurine Luka, malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan kedunia dengan segala kecantikannya itu. Menggoda dan mengguncang hatinya. Bahkan ia tidak berkedip walau sedikitpun. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Kalau dia sedang bengong, artinya dia sedang berangan-angan!" ucap Leon terkekeh pelan.

"Berangan-angan?" mengulang dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Leon, tidak mengerti.

"Iya! Makanya si Pangeran Terong ini selalu—"

**BLETAK.**

Sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis 'terlempar' dengan (sangat) sengaja oleh Kiyoteru-sensei, seorang guru yang paling dibenci Leon. Pria dengan kacamata dan senjata mematikannya (baca : penggaris kayu panjang) menatap sinis murid 'kesayangannya' itu. Dan suara mengganggu itu akhirnya membuyarkan kosentrasi Gakupo hingga membuatnya heran, tapi ia memilih diam dan terheran ketika melihat Leon—dengan benjol dikepala—sedang ditatap tidak enak oleh Kiyoteru. Luka hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan cara pura-pura cuek, lalu Kaito terkikik geli, dan Mikuo yang kebetulan duduk disamping Leon memberi tepukan simpati dipunggung.

"Jangan ribut dikelasku jika tidak mau kuhukum, Leon-san."

Sementara Leon yang bodoh hanya menggembungkan pipi mengejek Kiyoteru ketika gurunya kembali menulis dipapan tulis. Namun ketika Kiyoteru menatap dingin sekali lagi, Leon memutuskan berhenti dan pura-pura mencatat apa yang diterangkan melalui laptopnya. Dasar anak rajin.

_I think sweetness good_

_But I do not hate bitterness_

_And you say the things I do_

_Are because I'm selfish?_

_I'm an idiot or I am like a fool_

_If you want to say it, just say so_

_Other people's values?_

_I do not care about them_

"Hei Gakupo, apa saja yang sering kau lakukan selama aku tak ada?"

"Eh?" sang Pangeran Ungu itu menoleh, ia menatap iris milik pemuda disampingnya, kemudian bergumam pelan. "Hanya—mengagumi gadis itu..." sepasang matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini sedang membuka buku dengan malas. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Gakupo dan Kaito bias memperhatikan gadis itu dari bangku mereka.

"Oh," Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Kau naksir ya?" godanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"A-apaan sih, lagian belum tentu dia menyukaiku kan." Tertawa miris. Memang nampaknya mustahil untuk mendapatkan seorang Megurine Luka. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, salah satu diantara mereka merasa terlupakan. Ya, tepatnya melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sebuah perasaan manis diantara kedua orang ini ketika mereka masih kecil. Posisinya bergeser, dari orang khusus kini hanya menjadi sahabat belaka. Kasihan sekali ya, Kaito.

"Ka-kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan selama 17 tahun ini?" bertanya balik. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya Gakupo yang ditanyakan.

"Aku sih—ada seseorang yang sempat kutaksir." Kaito tersenyum kecil. Ia menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang orang yang disukainya. Kagamine Len, cowok mungil yang rupanya junior mereka, yah—kelas 2 SMA. Berarti 4 tahun dibawah mereka. Entah mengapa, tenggorokan Gakupo serasa tercekat, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Hati kecilnya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit, ia tahu itu sangat sakit.

"Len itu anaknya _tsundere_, dia juga pencinta pisang. Dan kau tahu, rupanya dia anak sekolah kita. Walau di jenjang SMA sih."

"Oh lalu?" Gakupo hanya tersenyum menanggapi, bukannya ia bosan atau apa. Namun ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya, membuat lidahnya kelu. Tanpa sadar ia mendiamkan Kaito yang terus bercerita. Ingin sekali Gakupo menyumbat mulut Kaito dengan eskrim agar bungkam. Tapi sadar situasi dulu, deh. Sekarang pelajaran Kiyoteru, dan mereka ada didalam kelas, juga—Gakupo tidak punya eskrim.

_Inhale. Exhale._ Sabar Gakupo, sebentar lagi juga istirahat.

**KRIING.**

Akhirnya waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu itu tiba dengan bel berbunyi sebagai tandanya. "Yak, kita sudahi dulu pertemuan untuk hari ini. Selamat siang." Kiyoteru-sensei-yang-sangar-itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Banyak murid berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk ketiga orang bodoh ini. Gakupo masih terdiam bosan selama berjalan keluar kelas, merasa atmosfer disekelilingnya terlalu berat. Kaito hanya bercerita tentang junior yang ia taksir, Len. Leon terus menggerutu suntuk karena sudah ratusan kali kepalanya menjadi sasaran lempar Kiyoteru.

"Aah! Dasar si mata empat itu, membuat kepalaku tambah benjol!" mengelus-elus dahinya yang kini terasa berdenyut karena penghapus papan tulis yang menghantamnya. Memanyunkan bibir tanda kesal. Sementara Kaito hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Ketiga murid informatika itu terus saja mengobrol, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Makanya jangan sering ngobrol dikelas," nasihatnya sambil terkekeh. Baru saja kaki jenjang mereka melangkah malas ke arah kantin, sekumpulan lelaki didepan mereka terkagum-kagum _lagi _ketika melihat dua gadis cantik berambut panjang hijau tosca dan merah jambu itu memasuki kantin. Tidak perlu ditebak karena yang mereka sambut itu pastilah Megurine Luka dan Hatsune Miku. Duo diva cantik nan imut yang selalu berdampingan.

…"Lagi-lagi mereka ya," gumam Kaito. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan kini menopang bahu di meja bundar depan mereka. Leon pun beranjak untuk membelikan minuman, sedangkan Gakupo dengan ekspresi masih datar. Tak lama Leon kembali dengan tiga kaleng minuman soda untuk mereka bertiga, juga sebungkus kripik untuk dirinya. "Ah, trims." Ucap Kaito menerima kalengnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak perlu heran jika melihat selalu dikerumuni orang," tukas Leon sambil duduk kemudian mencoba membuka bungkusan itu, digantikan oleh Gakupo yang sweatdrop melihat Leon kesulitan dalam membukanya. "Pokoknya mereka bagaikan selebritis, dimanapun selalu diidolakan oleh fans-fansnya." Ucapnya sambil mengambil senggenggam kripik kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Jadi mereka tuh bagaikan—artis terkenal se-akademi ini?" Kaito mengernyit, ia tidak menyangka bahkan ada pula orang terkenal seperti mereka.

"Gampangnya sih begitu," Gakupo yang tadi sempat diam saja akhirnya berkomentar dan membuka kaleng sodanya. "'Kan sudah kubilang bilang padamu, rasanya mustahil untuk mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka, apalagi Luka." Menghela nafas, lagi-lagi tatapannya tertuju pada Luka.

Kaito yang mendengarnya agak sedikit sedih, ia hanya menjawab oh saja. Sesekali meneguk sodanya. Leon yang merasakan hawa aneh itu lambat laun akhirnya memahami apa yang sedang menekan perasaan mereka berdua. Kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapat adalah: Dimata Kaito, Gakupo menyukai Luka, sementara dirinya yang merupakan teman dekat Gakupo merasa posisinya sebagai sahabat agak tergeser dan lambat laun Gakupo bisa melupakannya.

Sementara Gakupo berpikir bahwa Kaito menyukai seorang murid bernama—Len kalau tidak salah. Dan ia merasa dirinya semakin jauh dengan Kaito.

Persahabatan yang membingungkan.

_From the palm of my hand_

_Fell what looked like a purple flower_

_I can't get enough of this feeling_

_Falling and turning like in a dance_

_So, show me now what you have_

_Reason or instinct? Which will win?_

_Charm me with your excellent self-restraint_

_Even if what you really want is here all along_

"Kurasa pembicaraan kalian sedikit tidak nyambung?"

Keduanya menoleh pada Leon, tumben sekali pemuda malas satu ini berbicara seperti itu. Siapa sangka, Leon yang pemalas dapat serius hingga tatapannya menjadi malas melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka tampak—berbeda dari biasanya, terutama Gakupo yang jadi sering bengong. "Firasatku mengatakan hubungan kalian sedang agak merenggang ya?"

Terheran, Gakupo dan Kaito bertatap-tatapan. Kemudian ia terkekeh, "Jelas agak merenggang, aku dan Kaito sudah lama tidak berjumpa dan kini kami bertemu lagi." Tersenyum tipis. Walau dari senyum itu Leon tahu, masih ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara mereka berdua.

…

"Mungkin salah satu dari kalian ada yang melupakan sesuatu."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakang Leon tanpa disadari dan mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, Leon yang kembali bodoh mengangguk-angguk, "Ya benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Dell—EH KAPAN KAU DATANGNYA?" tiba-tiba saja Leon terlonjak kaget ketika sadar ada Dell dibelakangnya. Pemuda pintar dan sarkastik itu terkekeh pelan, ia duduk disalah satu bangku kosong. Dan tangan kiri menopang dagu sementara tangan kanan menjalar menuju bungkus keripik Leon.

"Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku merasa salah satu dari kalian melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Mengambil segenggam keripik dari bungkusan Leon dan memakannya. Dan bodohnya pemuda itu baru sadar dan menepis tangan Dell ketika lelaki itu hampir meraup keripiknya untuk kedua kali. "Yah hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian. Selebihnya pikirkan sendiri." Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Gakupo dan Kaito masih terdiam.

"Oh ya, makasih keripiknya." Pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Leon yang kini meratapi nasib dengan sisa keripiknya. Gakupo kembali mengingat memori kenangan mereka berdua yang masih bisa diingat. Hingga akhirnya ia ingat apa yang terlupa selama ini.

.

.

_"Kaito, aku dengar kalau kita tidak mau berpisah kita menikah saja!"_

_"He? Menikah?"_

_"Iya, tapi nanti ketika kita sudah dewasa."_

_"Kalau begitu, baiklah! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menikah!"_

_"Janji ya, Kaito!"_

…

"Janji.

.

_It's pleasurable, it feels good_

_After all, it's self-satisfaction_

_And just like that, it's thrown away_

_Just think, isn't it good?_

_._

_Well, being extreme is nice, right?_

_So which part doesn't satisfy you?_

_If there is, then don't let go_

_Therefore, okay, prepare yourself_

_._

_Well then, something good will happen_

_Make sure you don't look away until the end_

_Even if you tell how far we should go I can't stop_

_But you know, soon it will be my limit_

_._

_Ah, I can't take this any more..._

**-TBC-**

**N/A: BLANK TOTAL.**

**Sungguh, saya minta maaf sekali karena saya membuatnya terlalu lama. Otak saya tidak mau menurut dan saya agak merasa takut-takut alias ragu mengetik cerita dengan alur yang disiapkan oleh teman saya Sillouethe Trancy (at) Facebook. Yah, walau dia bilang plot miliknya diklaim atas nama saya, tapi tetap saja itu miliknya. Orz**

**Mohon maaf jika jelek, abal. Sungguh, saya sudah terlalu lama vakum karena malas dan bosan. Oke, tampar saya deh *PLAK*. Untuk chapter ini, masih menggunakan rating T, namun sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M. Ohohoho~**

**Sedikit keterangan:**

**(*) Ievan Polka – Hatsune Miku. Sebenarnya ini adalah lagu asli Polandia yang berarti "Beauty" (CMIIW)**

**(**) Lirik lagu yang menyelip ditengah-tengah cerita merupakan lagu berjudul "Ee? Aa, sou. (What? Ah, yes)" Yang saya gunakan sebagai judul fanfiction ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan judul.**

**Jumlah Halaman: 9 (tanpa N/A dan lirik lagu Ee? Aa, Sou)**

**Jumlah Kata: 2,817 (tanpa N/A dan lirik lagu Ee? Aa, Sou)**

**Jumlah Paragraf: 113**

**Regards,**

**-Saikederikku Doriimu (Psychedelic Dreams)-**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. 2 So Jealousy

Psychedelic 'Saike' Dreams © 2011

Vocaloid Singing Synthesizer © Yamaha Corp.

A Vocaloid FanFiction, by me

Romance/Hurt-Comfort, T until M

Warning: OOC, Gajeness, Typo (maybe), AU

Note: Anggaplah mereka masih kuliah dan berusia 21 tahun. Dan kemungkinan rating akan berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.

_Hope your enjoy it._

"**What? Ah, Yes."**

…

_"Kaito, aku dengar kalau kita tidak mau berpisah kita menikah saja!"_

_"He? Menikah?"_

_"Iya, tapi nanti ketika kita sudah dewasa."_

_"Kalau begitu, baiklah! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menikah!"_

_"Janji ya, Kaito!"_

…

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kaito menautkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Ia hampir sepenuhnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Gakupo. Namun tatapan kawannya itu terlihat sangat serius ketika menyampaikannya. Menyiratkan sebuah makna yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya yang begitu bodoh untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata si ungu.

Gakupo mengangguk, "Kau lupa? Janji kita sewaktu kita masih kecil." Berkata lirih.

…terdiam, "Janji—yang mana ya?"

.

.

.

**JDER.**

Seakan petir menggelegar dibelakangnya sebagai latar. Ia shock dengan ala parody yang memalukan. Tak dapat disangka, orang yang ia sempat kejar-kejar itu rupanya melupakan janji mereka berdua. Merasa harapan sudah pupus, Gakupo yang malang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan janji apa-apa." Tertawa kecil. Siapa sangka, didalam lubuk hati terdalamnya tertancap ribuan panah dan suasana suram mengelilinginya. Malang sekali pria tampan itu. Secara tidak sadar cintanya sudah ditolak berkeping-keping.

Hei, tapi bukankah cintanya yang sebenarnya ada pada Luka Megurine?

…tapi mungkinkah?

Apa benar perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya itu tertuju kepada Luka, sang Tuan Puteri idola seuniversitas? Memang benar sih hubungan mereka cukup dekat dan siapa tahu hubungan itu akan langgeng sampai mereka dewasa nanti. Mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, kemudian menikah, memiliki anak. Menjalin cinta yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Tiap pagi mendapat senyum manis sang idola, kecup hangat dibibir sebagai ungkapan selamat pagi. Kapan semua itu bisa terjadi—

"Pfft."

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Ledakan tawa menyebalkan dari seseorang bodoh bernama Leon. Ia benar-benar terbahak-bahak melihat si empu biru dan ungu yang merasakan atmosfer berat dan berakhir terheran—tingkah bodohnya itu menghilangkan suasana awakward dan begitulah. Sedikit catatan, jangan heran kalau suara Leon bisa dibandingkan dengan toa masjid yang biasa berkumandang di sore hari. Abaikan catatan itu dan mari kembali pada cerita.

"Lucu! Kalian ini ada-ada saja sih ahahahaha!" tangannya memukul-mukul meja dan ia terus saja tertawa-tawa. Setelah 2 menit tertawa akhirnya ia berhenti dan menatap teman-temannya, "Begini ya, aku tahu ini tidak lucu. Tapi ekspresi kalian terlalu bodoh, tau?" komentarnya singkat. Kaito yang selalu pasrah itu hanya tertawa mengiyakan daripada makin panjang cerita. Detik berikutnya, Leon sudah tersenyum penuh arti,

Gakupo melirik Leon dengan sepasang iris cyan miliknya, "Maksudnya?"

Terkekeh, "Jujur saja ya. Aku tahu berat meninggalkan Kaito, tapi apa nggak apa-apa tuh melupakannya?" menunjuk Gakupo dan Kaito dengan keripik kentang yang kebetulan diapitnya dengan kedua jarinya. Lalu memakan keripik terakhirnya. Keduanya hampir tidak mengerti dan mereka terheran mengapa seorang Leon bersikap lebih dewasa.

Kaito yang sedikit merasa akhirnya diam saja selama percakapan itu. Gakupo masih kacau dengan perasaannya. Ketiganya terdiam—ditambah suara berisik Leon yang kini memakan batangan pocky entah darimana itu.

"Haah…" akhirnya Gakupo mendesah berat. Yang lain memperhatikan pemuda itu, "Gara-gara ini, aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Mendengar hal itu, Kaito akhirnya angkat bicara. "Eh? Ada apa denganmu, Gakupo? Tumben sekali."

"Entahlah, Kaito. Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal didalam hatiku." Gumamnya pelan, ia mendangahkan kepala sesaat. Tubuhnya dirilekskan di kursi yang ia duduki. "Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku merasa, perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi." Siapa yang sangka seorang Gakupo yang semangat itu kini membenturkan kepalanya di meja saking stress. Sosok figur yang tampan itu kini menjadi orang terabaikan yang merasa terhina dan terlupakan—entah apa alasannya. Yang jelas, hatinya terlalu gundah untuk berkata-kata. Angan-angannya hampir tenggelam didalam air. Terasa menyebalkan merasa kedut-kedutan dikedua kelopak mata. Jika di layar kaca, mungkin sosoknya sudah terlihat pucat tak berdaya, lalu bola arwah berbentuk lonjong keluar melayang-layang dari mulutnya.

…"Kalau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, ya percuma dong?" tiba-tiba giliran Mikuo datang dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersisa. Lagi-lagi membuat seorang Leon kembali ke awal mula. "Iya Gakupo. Kau harus mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan seperti yang dikatakan Mikuo—EEH! LAGI-LAGI AKU DIBODOHI!" Leon mendadak depresi dan melakukan aksi pundung dan hawa gelap disekelilingnya. Orang-orang sekitar hanya bisa berheran ria dengan tingkah bodoh kawannya itu. Lola yang kebetulan melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas dari jauh.

_Measuring every single thing  
>With superficial sentimental reasons<br>Don't make me laugh  
>That's barking up the wrong tree<em>

_But then again, I think  
>Sometimes we need to do something interesting<br>I want to be pleased  
>Until I'm satisfied<em>

Kondisi mereka sangat, sangat mengenaskan. Kaito yang tidak mengerti kini hanya bisa bersandar lesu dengan kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Mikuo masih menunjukkan rasa simpati dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Leon. Benar-benar konyol karena kini Leon berlagak bak pengemis terabaikan di acara sinetron yang biasa muncul di siang atau menjelang sore.

Tanpa disadari, mereka diperhatikan oleh kelompok gadis manis yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Ada Miku yang tertawa kecil, Meiko yang pura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan bodoh itu dengan tersenyum kaku, lalu Lola yang masih memerhatikan keadaan sang kekasih sambil menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana dengan Luka? Dia masih memperhatikan Gakupo dari kejauhan sambil menopang dagu, sedikit melirik dan tanpa disadar ada seutas senyum kecil yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat. Sedikit rona merah ketika sepasang irisnya memandang sang figur ungu itu tertawa kecil melihat keadaan Leon dan Kaito.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ini darinya.'_

Batin dari sang gadis manis itu. Miku yang duduk kebetulan didekat Luka sedikit mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Lihat, keempat cowok bodoh sedang berkumpul. Bahkan ada kakakmu lho, Miku," Gumam Meiko sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku heran kenapa Leon tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sampai detik ini," gerutu sang Lola.

"Kurasa itu cirikhas dari Leon-kun," Miku tersenyum kepada Lola yang tampak depresi melihat figur bodoh itu. "Luka-chan, sedang apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Si empu merah muda itu terlalu terpikat dengan sosok sang Pangeran Ungu dari kejauhan. Tubuh yang tegap dan kekar, bahkan ya ampun. Dadanya yang bidang sedikit terekspos karena kancing teratas yang sengaja terbuka. Ditambah, senyum bisnis dan suara bass indah itu yang selalu menyapanya, memujinya, atau ketika menenangkan seseorang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, rasa apa ini—

"Luka-chan?"

…"Eh? Ah! Ma-maaf aku sempat bengong sesaat!" Luka yang tersadar sedikit menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah dengan semburat merah. Membuat sosok itu semakin manis.

"Hm?" Miku hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala, kemudian ia membiarkan Luka yang kini meminum _milk-shake_ cokelat pesanannya, "Baiklah."

_Disappearing from sight_

_Telling lies like stabs to the heart_

_I can't get enough of this feeling_

_Like being spun and mixed around_

_Hey, since it's nice being unexpected_

_I will be more serious_

_I will not permit running away_

_As I thought it should be like this_

"Sudah kuputuskan."

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kata itu terluncur dari lidahnya yang sempat kelu karena tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ketiga temannya yang sedaritadi asik dengan kegiatan mereka, langsung terfokus kepada Gakupo. Leon kembali ke tempat duduk, Kaito tidak berani menatap tatapan tajam dari kawan sepermainannya, Mikuo membantu Leon duduk dan kemudian bertatapan dengan Gakupo.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya si rambut hijau.

…sedikit seringai terlukis, "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai, Luka Megurine."

DEG.

Apakah ada kebakaran disini? Atau adakah masalah dengan telinganya?

…Kiyoteru, ambil penggaris panjangmu dan bangunkan murid bodohmu dari mimpi buruk itu.

Sebuah serangan telak langsung menghancurkan hati kecilnya. Memang benar Kaito mengagumi figur seorang bocah SMA bernama Len itu, namun ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mengapa setelah mendengar rencana bodoh Gakupo itu hatinya sedikit retak, kepingan kecil berjatuhan. Iris blue-ocean miliknya hanya bisa menatap kesenangan dua sosok yang bercakap-cakap. Sepanjang percakapan itu, tak ada sepatah katapun ia ucapkan. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu kini hanya menyiratkan ekspresi terpukul, namun sebagai Kaito Shion ia tetap menerima apapun. Pasrah terhadap segalanya, itulah dirinya.

Leon tersenyum bangga, "Itu baru Gakupo yang kukenal!" tertawa cukup keras hingga sang iris cyan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia hanya mengangguk saja agar percakapan itu cepat selesai. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan melakukannya hari ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas, "Mungkin besok. Aku tidak tahu," mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

Dan yang satu, si Kesatria Biru hanya diam tertunduk. Hampir tidak bisa menangkap percakapan kedua orang itu. Semakin lama, eksistensinya larut dalam air, Pikirannya tak jelas entah kemana, yang ia rasakan hanya lidah yang kelu, kemudian rasa kesal tak tertahankan. Kaito tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Semakin sering kedua kawannya membahas sang bidadari itu, semakin dilupakan keberadaannya. Ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, namun saking peduli dengan Gakupo yang begitu antusias, lalu Leon dan Mikuo yang mendukung itu mengekang dirinya ditempat duduk—secara tidak langsung membuat tubuhnya kaku tak berdaya.

"Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang!" sergah Mikuo.

Sementara Gakupo masih bingung dengan keputusannya, "Jika aku siap, aku akan menyatakannya hari ini."

Dari ucapan itu saja sudah membuat kepingan hatinya yang rapuh semakin hancur lebur. Sudah tidak tahan, izinkan aku pergi. Hati kecilnya menjerit jauh didalam sana, tak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Kaito sendiri. Seseorang, ia mohon bebaskan dirinya dari kekangan batin itu.

…atau dirinya akan semakin hancur.

"Aku—pergi dulu ya," sudah mulai mengendalikan diri, sebuah senyum tipis yang dipaksakan itu terlukis. Bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai kecil ketika jarak mereka agak jauh. Gakupo kebingungan, Leon terheran, dan Mikuo mengernyit. Pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pergi.

…

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah bicara?" sedikit memiringkan kepala, Gakupo tidak terlalu peka rupanya.

Ketiganya terdiam, mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kaito ingin pergi ke kelas atau toilet," ujar Mikuo asal. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda biru itu.

_I think sweetness good_

_But I do not hate bitterness_

_And you say the things I do_

_Are because I'm selfish?_

_I'm an idiot or I am like a fool_

_If you want to say it, just say so_

_Other people's values?_

_I do not care about them_

15.29. 3 April 2010 – Utatemita Gakuen

Waktu pulang akhirnya tiba. Dan Kaito keluar tepat bel berbunyi. Meninggalkan ketiga kawannya termasuk Gakupo. Entah apa alasannya.

"Sial, ada apa denganku?" gumamnya pelan. Ia berjalan dilorong yang tidak terlalu sepi, kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya sang Kesatria Biru itu menangkap sesosok bayangan taka sing dengan surai kuningnya yang berkilauan. Figur yang ditemukan olehnya tengah menghela nafas sambil duduk disebuah bangku taman, meneguk sebotol air mineral setengah penuh itu. Bagaikan dua kutub magnet, pemuda bernama lengkap Kaito Shion itu menghampiri bocah manis itu.

"Halo, Len," sapanya duluan seraya berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Len—bocah surai kuning yang ia taksir. Sementara Len tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan 'kakak kelas'nya.

"Oh, Kaito-senpai. Tumben sekali kakak ke taman belakang sekolah," tuturnya polos. Senyum dari bibir merah ranum itu, iris biru yang senada dengan miliknya, wajah manis yang menggoda hatinya. Ah, tidak salah ia mengidolakannya.

Kaito terkekeh pelan, "Aku sedang malas ke kantin, jadi ya begini," ucapnya santai dan mengrilekskan tubuh pada sandaran bangku tersebut. "Aku juga," disambut dengan tawa pelan Len. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka terdiam. Masih dengan senyum sejuta dollarnya, Kaito menatap Len lekat-lekat.

"Hei, Len. Apa besok Sabtu kau ada waktu luang?" gumamnya pelan. Tatapan yang begitu dalam, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang penuh arti. Bisa disiratkan sebagai perasaan, sebuah rencana, atau mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam hati seseorang. Seribu satu alasan dapat kau temukan hanya dengan saling menatap. Pada irisnya, ia menangkap sosok dihadapannya itu bersemu merah. Memalingkan muka,

"Aku ada waktu luang kok, memang ada apa—K-kaito-senpai?" jawabnya sedikit ragu. Ah, manisnya.

Perlahan jemari Kaito mengangkat dagu Len, kedua iris biru mereka bertatapan. Hawa nafsu menyelimuti iris indah Kaito, sementara Len—tubuhnya gemetar, merasa takut bercampur malu. Ia memiliki sesuatu firasat tidak enak. Merasa alarm bahaya terngiang dan memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Kaito. Sebelum sesuatu terjadi, menimpa dirinya.

Tapi terlambat, kedua tangan mungil itu sudah dicegat oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Tepat ketika ia menoleh kepada sosok dewasa dihadapannya, suaranya sudah tertelan. Bibirnya terkunci dengan sempurna oleh bibir Kaito. Agak kaget, baru pertama kali bocah yang lebih muda itu merasakan kecupan hangat dari seseorang.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, disusul dengan Len yang ikut memejamkan mata. Bocah itu merasakan sapuan hangat dan basah pada bibirnya, membuatnya terangsang hingga membuka mulut tak terlalu lebar. Kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan oleh sosok dihadapannya. Tentu saja lidah Kaito mendominasi permainan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Len kecuali menerima semua dan mendesah pelan.

_From the palm of my hand_

_Fell what looked like a purple flower_

_I can't get enough of this feeling_

_Falling and turning like in a dance_

_So, show me now what you have_

_Reason or instinct? Which will win?_

_Charm me with your excellent self-restraint_

_Even if what you really want is here all along_

Saat itu Gakupo hanya seorang diri, ia berniat menyusul Kaito yang sudah keluar duluan dari kelas. Hampir mengira bahwa siapa tahu kawannya sibuk hingga membuatnya harus pulang lebih awal. Samar-samar, dirinya mendengar suara asing yang hampir tidak jelas ditangkap. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hingga sepasang irisnya mendapat pemandangan tak mengenakkan hatinya. Membelalakkan mata,

…

Suara khas kecupan basah itu seakan menggema. Kaito melepaskan kedua tangan Len yang berikutnya melingkar dilehernya. Kalau bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, Kaito takkan melepaskan ciuman itu dan mempertahankan posisi mereka selamanya. Dengan berat hati melepas ciuman panas itu. Dilapnya dengan ibu jari setetes saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Len. Wajah pemuda dihadapannya memerah padam dan menatap nanar, tiap hela nafasnya terdengar jelas bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Len Kagamine."

_Krsk._

Gakupo yang kebetulan menggenggam handphone, kini membuat sedikit keretakan karena kesal. Ia tidak menyangka akan semarah itu, tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito sudah mengkhianati janji mereka. Padahal tanpa sadar, ia sudah menodai janji mereka dengan kesalahan fatal. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk menyatu kembali, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak memperbaikinya. Hatinya seakan terkoyak, ditoreh banyak luka. Tidak, ini luka yang sangat dalam untuknya. Menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya geram.

Namun, untuk apa Gakupo merasa cemburu jika dirinya sudah menyukai Luka?

Untuk apa ia marah?

Itu hak Kaito kan untuk menyukai Len. Namun mengapa ia kesal?

Ah sudahlah. Terlalu membingungkan.

Kepalanya terlalu pusing. Sebaiknya ia memikirkan rencana berikutnya, dimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luka. Sedikit tertunduk, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang sudah didengar olehnya. Tidak perlu marah atau kesal, lebih baik dinginkan kepalamu dan tahan amarahmu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Kaito. Dalam hatinya ia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan sang idola, Luka Megurine.

Namun andaikan ia bersabar sedikit lebih lama, maka Gakupo tidak akan merasa tersakiti.

…

…"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kok, Len. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Eh?" Len yang mendengarnya akhirnya melepaskan tangan dari leher Kaito, saling menatap. Ia heran apa yang terjadi pada Kaito. Tadi ia menyatakan cinta, sekarang ia menolak jawabannya. Terdiam sesaat hingga tangan yang besar itu mengelus tiap surai pirangnya. Terasa hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Kepalanya tertarik pelan kearah dada Kaito yang bidang, dipersilahkan oleh yang bersangkutan dengan mudahnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, bahwa rasa sukaku padamu hanya sebatas kakak-adik."

Len terdiam, ia membiarkan Kaito mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

…"Dan aku baru ingat, janji yang sudah lama kulupakan." Lanjutnya lirih.

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Len, namun tidak ada komentar.

"Aku seharusnya sadar dari awal. Bahwa aku tidak bisa memiliki orang lain selain Gakupo."

"Gakupo?" Len sedikit mendangahkan kepala, menatap Kaito dan disambut dengan anggukan.

"Ya, dia sahabatku." Ujarnya singkat.

Masih bersandar hangat, Len memejamkan mata, "Apakah kalian terlibat masalah?"

Terdiam selang beberapa menit. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Len. Jalin erat persahabatan mereka jadi hancur karena keegoisan masing-masing yang saling melukai secara batin. Kaito tahu, perbuatannya salah dan ia sebaiknya minta maaf. Namun apa daya, sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggu jalan cerita temannya yang kini mengincar gadis idamannya.

"Begitulah, mungkin aku cemburu padanya."

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Hembusan angin pelan membelai surai dua figur yang masih berdampingan, Len mendangahkan kepalanya. Menatap Kaito, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Dibalas dengan tersenyum, "Besok mau jalan-jalan denganku, sebagai teman?" terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja," Len terkikik geli, "Jangan lupa belikan aku eskrim pisang~"

Menghela nafas, Kaito mengacak-acak rambut Len lembut, "Baiklah, akan kutraktir deh."

_It's pleasurable, it feels good_

_After all, it's self-satisfaction_

_And just like that, it's thrown away_

_Just think, isn't it good?_

_._

_Well, being extreme is nice, right?_

_So which part doesn't satisfy you?_

_If there is, then don't let go_

_Therefore, okay, prepare yourself_

_Drrt. Drrt._

Handphone yang tadinya tergeletak di tempat tidur itu bergetar tanda ada telpon masuk. Gadis manis yang kini mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk bernama Luka itu membuka handphone-nya. Melihat siapa yang sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali hingga ada 5 miscall. Wajar saja ia tidak bisa mengangkat, tadi ia sedang mandi dan kini baru saja selesai.

_Pip._

"Megurine Luka disini. Ada apa menghubungiku sampai miscall begini?" jawab gadis manis itu.

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang sana, "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Tuan Putri."

Oh, rupanya Gakupo. "Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Hmm, besok bisa kita bertemu?"

Ajakan gombal menurutnya. Tapi bagi Luka, itu sebuah hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Gakupo. Apapun niat dan tujuan pria itu, sebaiknya ia meladeninya walau—itu terpaksa sekalipun.

"Kau mau apa? Mengajakku jalan-jalan?" bertanya balik, Memang benar sih, tapi—

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Terdengar serius dan tidak main-main. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang penting sepertinya. Ia tidak peduli sebenarnya. Namun entah mengapa—kata kata yang terucap oleh pemuda tampan diseberang sana terdengar meyakinkan hingga membuat Tuan Putri ini tertegun dan lidahnya kelu. Jika salah sedikit saja, mungkin ia bisa menyakiti hati seseorang yang mengharapkannya kan?

…"Kau masih ada disana?"

Tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah terbengong selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Luka merespon padanya, "Baiklah, jadi kita—"

"Besok jam 11 siang, aku akan menjemputmu." Itu titah terakhir pemuda surai ungu itu. Sebuah seringai tipis terlukis diwajahnya, walau tidak ada yang tahu. Telpon itu mendadak dimatikan, belum saja Luka berkomentar. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Oi? Gakupo-kun? Ah!" menggerutu pelan, ia menutup teleponnya dan meletakannya di meja. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, hawa yang ganjal begitu terasa ketika terjadi kontak telepon itu. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur lebih awal."

…

"Sayang sekali ya, kukira kita bisa saling bersama. Namun nampaknya kita tidak bisa bersatu—" gumam seseorang dengan surai ungu yang terkuncir rapi itu, menyenderkan dahinya di jendela yang dinding. Ruangan itu remang-remang tanpa cahaya lampu kecuali rembulan yang seraya tersenyum, menemani harinya, Sebuah senyum tipis ditunjukkan, "Kaito Shion."

_Well then, something good will happen_

_Make sure you don't look away until the end_

_Even if you tell how far we should go I can't stop_

_But you know, soon it will be my limit_

_._

_Ah, I can't take this any more..._

**-TBC-**

**N/A: Akhir kata, saya ucapkan maaf karena lama update. Maka dari itu, mari membalas review yang menumpuk tiap kali saya buka =A=**

**Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine****: **Iya ini yaoi, tapi nanti fufufu.

**Ellau de Zetta****: **Maaf ya gabisa update cepat. Orz saya rada stuck.

**Yosukegalih : ** Yeah, It's M-Rated *smirk*

**Yuuki Arakawa07****: **Eh masa? Saya rasa banyak typo deh orz

**Authorjelek****: **Ngeng –u– Moga2 mereka jadi menikah, lihat saja nanti *smirk*

**ReiyKa: **Hmm~ Gakupo dan Kaito membuat janji 17 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang usia 21. Kira-kira usia berapa ayo? Kufufu.

**Sara Hikari:** Updated ;)

**Chouko-latte:**Aish =)) bayangkan saja ya nak /pats2 /kabur

**EnzanBlaze:** Ehehe tunggu aja ya Rated M-nya ^^ gak lama lagi kok~

**Sarah Len:**Uwaha~ arigatou XD

**Terimakasih yang sudah mengreview cerita ini. Tanpa review/bashing/komentar/apapun itu dari kalian, mungkin saya nggak akan cepet-cepet update deh /slapped.**

**Regards,**

**-Saikederikku Dorimu-**

**Last, but not least, Mind to review?**


End file.
